


MAKE-UP

by Ironnikky12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Intento de smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, intento de comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironnikky12/pseuds/Ironnikky12
Summary: -¡hola a todos! Soy Tony Stark, en este vídeo vamos a probar la máscara Urban decay que es "a prueba de sexo". ¿Es realmente a prueba de sexo? Lo voy a descubrir en unos momentos...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Tony se encontraba tan aburrido en la torre que estaba viendo un programa de chimentos de famosos. Pero, para ser sinceros, a quien le interesaba si cierta modelo estaba embarazada o si no me merecemos a un tal Chris Evans por ser tan caballero... aunque no va a negar que el hombre era bastante atractivo. Hasta podía decir que tenía cierto parecido a su Capi, tal vez le diga que se deje la barba más tarde.

El programa fue a un corte comercial y apareció una publicidad que llamó su atención, era de ¿una máscara a prueba de sexo? ¿que rayos? lo que intentaban hoy en día para ganar dinero. Cuando empezó otra vez el programa su cerebro empezó a maquinar una idea, una idea bastante tonta pero haría su día más entretenido. Está constaba en descubrir si lo de esa máscara era verdad o no.

-JARVIS, encarga una de esas máscaras de "Urban decay" a prueba de sexo, que llegue lo más rápido posible- le habla a su IA mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Enseguida señor, ¿puedo preguntar para qué? -contesta su mayordomo virtual con su particular acento.

-Ya lo verás amigo, ya lo veras. ¿Donde se encuentra el equipo? -

-El capitán Rogers se encuentra en Shield por papeleo, los agentes Barton y romanoff se encuentran en misión, el doctor banner en su laboratorio y el señor Thor en Asgard-

-Bien. Comunícame con el capitán- 

-¿Tony? ¿sucedió algo en la torre?- se oye de fondo la voz confundida de Steve.

-hola, cariño- habla con voz muy melosa -solo quería saber a qué hora estarás en casa, amor. 

-ok, esto es raro. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Eres otra persona? ¿Te hicieron algo? 

Rueda los ojos ante las preguntas. -¿Es que una persona no puede ser amable con su pareja?

-Supongo que si, pero viniendo de ti es un tanto raro. ¿Para que quieres saber cuándo llegó?

-Es para darte una sorpresa- dice con voz un poco graciosa.

-Está bien. Llegaré en una hora aprox...-

-Perfecto. Bueno, adiós- corta sin esperar despedida del otro lado -Jarvis, cuando llegue la máscara avísame, voy a arriesgar mi vida por esto- suspira mientras se dirige a la habitación de Romanoff. 

-ok, solo busco lo que necesito y me voy, nada habrá pasado aquí y Natasha no me matará- bueno eso creo, pensó. Empieza a revisar los cajones del armario negro de Natasha buscando ropa interior.

-Creo que si me matará por esto- suspira. Después de revisar un rato encuentra lo que quiere, un conjunto bordo de encaje que consistía de un brassier y una tanga. Sigue con la puerta del armario y busca algún camisón sexy que seguro Nat tendrá.

-Señor, ya llegó su maquillaje y déjeme decirle que a la agente Romanoff no le gustará cuando se enteré de su asalto al armario.

-¡Cállate Jarvis! ¡Se lo voy a recompensar!- sale de la habitación y va hacia la suya para dejar las cosas y volver a la sala.

-Ok, Jarvis ¡Que empiece el juego!- Esa era la señal para que Jarvis empiece con la grabación.

-¡Hola a todos! soy Tony Stark, aunque seguro ya lo saben. En este vídeo voy a probar la máscara de Urban decay que es "a prueba de sexo". ¿Es realmente a prueba de sexo? en unos momentos lo voy a comprobar- termina la grabación no sin antes dar un pequeño guiño.

Camina hasta su habitación, recoge las cosas de la cama y se dirige al baño, se pone frente al espejo y se aplica la máscara y un labial rojo, "gentileza" de Nat. Al terminar con el maquillaje se quita toda su ropa hasta quedar desnudo y comienza a ponerse la lencería. Se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo y se sorprende de lo bien que se veía. El brassier hacia su trabajo, a pesar de no tener pechos de mujer lo podía llenar, la tanga era un tanto incómoda pero lo aguantaba, tampoco era como si la fuese a usar por mucho tiempo, y el camisón transparente se pegaba a su figura.

-Hmm, no me veo mal, de hecho... ¡me veo excelente! Jarvis, ¿cuanto falta para que llegue Steve?

-Quince minutos señor.

-Cuando llegue dile que se dirija directamente a nuestra habitación. Mientras, cierra las cortinas y baja un poco la luz. Que parezca un ambiente romántico y sensual.

Esos quince minutos le parecieron los más largos de su vida, aunque se la pasó echado en la cama cruzado de brazos y maldiciendo a la nada.

-Estúpido Rogers que no llega. Estúpido Shield que lo retiene. Estúpida tanga que me está rozando... Estúpido todo- termina de decir y hace un puchero.

-Señor, si ya terminó con su gran monólogo, el capitán Rogers se encuentra ya en el elevador hacia su habitación

-¡Rayos! Jarvis ¿por qué no me avisaste antes?- pregunta mientras se levantaba e iba hacía el baño.

-Lo veía muy entretenido con su discurso a la nada, señor- comenta Jarvis con ¿gracia? No, debe estar imaginando cosas.

-¿Tony?- pregunta Steve al ingresar a la habitación- Jarvis me dijo que estas un tanto inquieto y estoy preocupado desde que llamaste. ¿Tony?

-Okey,es ahora o nunca, piensa mientras abre la puerta del baño.

-Hola, capitán- dice con voz sensual.

-¿Tony? ¿Q-que?- Steve se queda perplejo por lo que ve. Es Tony con lencería de mujer, con maquillaje y, a pesar de ser hombre, le sienta bastante bien -¿Por qué estas así vestido?- siente su garganta seca y de repente empieza a tener calor.

-Oh, ¿esto? es sólo un regalo para mi pareja... ¿no le gusta, capitán?- dice con inocencia mientras se muerde los labios ante la mirada hambrienta del capitán.

Tony estaba en graves problemas...


	2. 2

En el capítulo anterior...

-Oh, ¿esto? es sólo un regalo para mi pareja... ¿no le gusta, capitán?- dice con inocencia mientras se muerde los labios ante la mirada hambrienta del capitán.

-E-eh, claro que me gusta, me encanta te ves muy... caliente- dice lo último con voz un tanto ronca por la excitación.

Tony no sabía que hacer, planeo todo para terminar en la cama con su capisexy, y ahora se sentía algo tímido...¿un Stark tímido? debe ser el fin del mundo.

Steve, finalmente, dispuso a dar el primer paso, se acercó y puso sus manos en la cara de su pareja mientras iniciaba un beso lento, conociendo el terreno de sus bocas primero, para luego volverlo más salvaje sintiendo el sabor un poco amargo del labial y las manos de Tony que recorrían su espalda y brazos para terminar en su nuca, evitando que se aleje.

Se separaron para aspirar el necesitado aire y la vista de la cara de Tony solo logro excitar más a Steve. Este estaba sonrojado con el labial todo corrido y los ojos dilatados por la excitación. Volvieron a besarse y Steve se sentía extasiado por la sensación de los labios de su pareja sobre los suyos, en especial cuando Tony abrió más su boca y con su lengua se hizo lugar en su boca, sentía que podía correrse con solo esos besos.

Por su parte Tony sentía que podía desmayarse, Steve más que besarlo lo estaba devorando, no es que se esté quejando, solo que pocas veces el capitán se comportaba se manera salvaje y pensaba disfrutarlo.

-Steve...hm- jadea e intenta llamar la atención de su pareja -La ropa... ¡quítate la maldita ropa!

Steve obedece rápidamente a su pareja y tira de su remera hacia arriba y la arroja en algún lugar de la habitación. Cuando baja sus manos para desabrochar su pantalón las manos de Tony se lo impiden.

-Déjamelo a mí- dice mientras deja un leve beso en sus labios y va bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello y pecho dejando un camino de chupetones hasta llegar a su pantalón.

Tony se arrodilló y acarició sus piernas, apretando sus muslos y rozando su entrepierna, abrió el botón y bajo la cremallera. Hubo un momento de duda por parte de Tony, pero inmediatamente bajo la ropa interior de Steve dejando al aire libre su miembro erecto.

Steve se estremeció ante la leve lamida de Tony en la punta,por impulso movió la cadera demostrando su deseo de más.

-Relajate y disfruta, cariño- dijo el moreno antes de meterse la punta en la boca y hacer una leve succión.

-Ahg.. ¡Tony!- no puede evitar jadear Steve. No importa cuántas veces Tony le chupara, siente como si fuera la primera vez. Siente a Tony lamer y besar toda su longitud y se contiene de sujetarlo y hacer que lo trague de una vez.

Tony observa como Steve tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y guía una de las manos de su pareja hacia su cabeza mientras se separa,no sin antes hacer un ruido obsceno al liberar el miembro.

-Stevie, no te contengas- dice mientras lo masturba. 

Fue inevitable para el soldado no sujetar los cabellos castaños y apretar un poco con sus dedos, marcando el ritmo deseado y tratando de controlar la situación. Quizá estaba siendo un poco brusco, pero era inevitable,el placer nublaba su mente. Bajo su mirada y la imagen que vio lo acerco más a su orgasmo: Tony con los ojos llorosos y labios extendidos alrededor de su pene tocándose por encima del camisón.

-¡Tony! Ahh... lo tomas tan bien!-hablo entre jadeos -e-estoy cerca, cariño. Oh Dios,voy a... ahhhg- cuando Steve llegó al orgasmo con un grito ahogado, Tony trato de tragar todo lo que pudo sin lograrlo al escaparse un poco de semen por las comisuras de sus labios.  
Cuando Steve logro recuperarse de su orgasmo, levanto a Tony y lo arrojó a la cama con la cara contra las sábanas.

El gran hombre de hierro sólo logro soltar un grito, que pareció más un chillido, y al intentar incorporarse sintió el pecho del soldado en su espalda.

-Es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien, Tony- le susurró en su oreja y mordió un poco antes de ir dejando una serie de besos por su nuca,mordiendo su hombro y bajando por su espalda besando por arriba del camisón y llegando a sus nalgas. Iron man soltó un suspiro aliviado al verse libre de esa molesta tanga y solto un gemido al sentir la lengua del rubio lamerle su agujero. Sentia a Steve mojar mientras con una mano lo masturbaba. Intento removerse, pero el fuerte agarre del rubio lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-S-steve- jadeó -¡Fóllame ya! Esto ya tomó mm-mucho tiempo-

-Solo un poco más. No quiero lastimarte, Tony.

-P-por favor. Steve... te necesito- imploró el genio. Ante esta suplica Steve no espero más y se introdujo con fuerza en el interior de Stark.

Ambos gimieron al sentirse conectados de esa manera.

El rubio besaba la espalda de su pareja esperando que esté se relajé para poder empezar con el acto. Cuando Tony se acostumbró a la intrusión movió ligeramente su cadera haciendo saber al rubio que estaba listo. Las embestidas empezaron suaves para luego ser rápidas y con fuerza. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los jadeos,gemidos,la respiración entrecortada de ambos y el sonido húmedo de las penetraciones.

El soldado cambio un poco el ángulo de las embestidas y los gemidos más fuertes del moreno y la presión en su miembro le avisaron que había encontrado su próstata. Observaba a Tony apretar las sábanas y decidió cambiar de posición para ver las expresiones del más bajo.

Paró con sus movimientos, salio de su interior y lo dió vuelta besando suavemente sus labios.

-Tony- suspira sobre sus labios. El más bajo aprovechó la quietud de su pareja y lo empujo por los hombros para que quede acostado y se subió en su regazo,con ambas piernas a los costados, restregando su trasero con el miembro aún duro del rubio.

-Mi turno, capitán- sujeto el pene de Steve con una mano para guiarlo a su abertura y con la otra se apoyaba en el pecho de su pareja.

Luego de un momento empezó a mover la cadera con pequeños movimientos circulares, mientras Steve acariciaba sus muslos y subía para apretar sus nalgas ayudando al moreno con los sensuales movimientos.

La vista para el soldado era exquisita, Tony montandolo con fuerza disfrutando del acto con los cabellos revueltos, la frente con pequeñas gotas de sudor, con el camisón negro un poco levantado dejando ver su miembro. Llevo una de sus manos a la erección del otro y comenzó a masturbarlo. Tony solto un alarido de placer y comenzó a moverse con más velocidad y brusquedad a la vez que apretaba constantemente su miembro.

-S-steve ahhg... ya ca... ya casi.

-Lo sé amor, vamos correte para mi.

Tony no lo dudo y se corrió con gran gemido de placer, echando la cabeza hacia atras mientras manchaba el abdomen y mano de su rubia pareja. Sus brazos perdieron fuerza y caía en el fornido pecho del soldado. 

Steve sintió cómo el interior del castaño lo apretaba deliciosamente, oprimiendo su miembro. Dio algunas embestidas más y se corrió con un gemido ronco.

Esperaron unos minutos besándose languidamente mientras se normaliza sus respiraciones.

-Te amo- solto el rubio mientras Tony se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Lo sé, yo también me amo- bromea el genio obteniendo un bufido como respuesta del otro -Ok. Está bien. Te amo, mi capitán- dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Tienes todo el maquillaje corrido- observa mientras acaricia su rostro.

-¿Enserio?- dice medio dormido. ¡¿enserio!?- se levanta abruptamente del pecho de su pareja y sale de la cama buscando un espejo dejando en segundo lugar su dolor de caderas. Al encontrar uno observa como la máscara de pestañas estaba toda corrida.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Era una mentira! No podía ser cierto y yo Tony Stark logre descubrir la verdad- se ríe mientras se sacaba el camisón y el brassier buscando una muda de ropa.

-Tengo que compartir esto en el vídeo. ¡Jarvis! Prepara para volver a grabar, ire a la sala-

Steve, aún en la cama, veía al genio con expresión totalmente confundida. No sabía de qué hablaba y al verlo salir de la habitación se levantó rápidamente buscando su pantalón y ponérselo mientras iba a la sala.

Encontró a su pareja parado al lado del sillón y decidió preguntar.

-¿Tony, que rayos sucede?- Ok. Luego se corregirá por su lenguaje.

-¡Oh, cariño! Ven, ponte aquí al lado mío- sonríe.

-Ehh... ¿Bueno? - Se ubica a su lado y observa como aparece ¿una cámara? 

-¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Anteriormente había mencionado si era verdad si la máscara "Urban decay" era a prueba de sexo....- tony espera un momento y suelta un suspiro -No- menciona sonriendo con toda la cara llena del maquillaje corrido -No es a prueba de sexo. Y lo comprobé con este semental a mi lado.

Steve estaba perplejo por la situación, pero no puede evitar sonreír con altanería por las palabras de su pareja mientras coloca una mano en su cintura.

Tony solo se giró para verlo y sonreír por las marcas de su pareja en su cuerpo... tal vez no fue mala idea hacer el vídeo si todos se enteraban que el hombre a su lado era solamente suyo.

Aunque se puso a pensar en que cosas le haría Nat si se enteraba que entró a su cuarto sin permiso... sin desearlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.


	3. Natasha

Natasha volvió luego de tres días de misión y solo quería dirigirse directamente a su habitación. Necesitaba un maldito baño y su cama o mataría a alguien.

Al entrar en la torre el primero que la recibe es el dueño de esta. el "gran" Tony Stark.

-Nat, mi adorada arañita. ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ¿Saliste herida? ¿Necesitas algo?- pregunta el genio rápidamente.

Le pareció un poco extraño el comportamiento del millonario, esto solo significaba que se metió en problemas o hizo algo que no debía.

-¿Qué sucedió Stark? ¿En que problema te metiste? ¿Lo sabe Steve?- dijo directamente.

-Steve lo sabe a fondo- susurra el genio. Creo que la espía no hubiera entendido si no estuviera tan cerca.

No debe ser tan grave si Rogers lo sabe, pensó.

-Nat, no me mates ¿si? Pero tome ropa interior tuya "prestada". Es gracioso la manera es que pasó todo fue por un estúpido comercial y maquillaje y sexo con Steve y un vídeo y la tanga me rozaba...- suelta todo el genio rápidamente.

-A ver... ¿Me estás diciendo que entraste a mi habitación sin mi permiso?- dice sin una expresión en su rostro. ¿Cómo se atreve este enano? ¿Para que rayos quería mi ropa? ¿un vídeo? ¿tal vez una porno con Steve? Si es eso último, necesita el vídeo.

-Emm... ¿si? pero fue para una buena causa, ¡lo juro!

-Así que... ¿la ropa interior te irritaba?- menciona con gracia. Este punto ya le hace planear algo por su travesura.

-y-yo... s-si era un tanto incómoda-comenta sonrojado y con una mano en la nuca.

-Está bien. Que no vuelva a suceder-Pasó por su lado y observó la cara sorprendida del genio. 

Seguro piensa que no voy a hacerle nada...¡ja!

Toma el ascensor y baja en su piso. Ingresa a su habitación, va directo al armario y agarra unas cuantas partes inferiores de sus conjuntos de ropa interior nuevas.

Vuelve al ascensor y va hasta el piso de Tony y Steve. Al estar ya en el piso habla con la IA.

-¿Jarvis?

-¿Señorita Romanoff?-

-La habitación de Tony no tiene clave,¿verdad?

-No. Desde que la comparte con el capitán ya no.

-Bien. Avísame cuando Tony este cerca... lo necesito fuera de camino-  
Ingresa al cuarto y observa la decoración en colores cremas, seguro obra de Steve. Hay una cama grande en el centro, ventanales grandes, y su objetivo principal: el armario de Tony. 

¡La maldita cosa más que armario parece otro maldito cuarto! ¿Para que tiene tanta ropa?

Revisa hasta encontrar el cajón con los calzoncillos del genio.

-Bien. Esto, querido Tony, te enseñará a no entrar a mi habitación- dice mientras empieza a sacar todos y los arroja a una bolsa que traía consigo.  
En su lugar deja la ropa interior de mujer y se va lentamente del la habitación para tirar la ropa del genio.

Momentos más tardes...

Tony terminaba una jornada de trabajo en su taller y subía hacia su habitación para un buen baño y poder acurrucarse con su capi-novio aunque este estaba entrenando.

Al terminar de bañarse, va a su armario para buscar ropa y pega un grito al solo encontrar ropa interior de mujer en lugar de sus habituales bóxers.

-AHH ¡¿Qué rayos!? ¡Jarvis! ¿Qué pasó con mi ropa? ¡Jarvis!

Nat, que estaba esperando este momento, entra al cuarto del moreno sin avisar.

-Stark- dice con tono macabro.

-¡Nat! me asustaste.

-¿Sabes lo principal que dijimos la primera vez que llegamos a la torre, Tony?- dice apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Dijimos muchas cosas, Nat- resopla el genio fastidiado.

-Bueno, recuerdo que dijimos nada de violar la privacidad y principalmente no entrar en el cuarto de Nat...¿verdad?- dice mientras se ve las uñas -como violaste esa regla te deje un regalo en tu armario... que creo ya encontraste- camina hasta posicionarse enfrente del millonario.

-Ahora escúchame, Stark- sujeta al genio del cuello sin generar tanta presión y lo empuja contra la pared -Este vez el castigo será leve... usarás está ropa interior durante una semana... o le diré a Steve de esa vez que estabas coqueteando con un socio para que invierta en la empresa, ¿esta claro?- dice justo al lado de la oreja del más bajo.

-¿U-una semana? ¡Por favor, Nat! ¡Esa ropa es del diablo! No pue...-

-Ok. Iré con Steve, seguro está en el gimnasio... ¿verdad?- suelta al genio y va hacia la puerta.

-¿No quieres otra cosa? ¿Ropa?¿Joyas? ¿Una tarjeta sin limitación para comprar cosas?- dice desesperado mientras sujeta la toalla en su cadera.

-No. Esto te enseñará a respetar las reglas. Si me entero, creeme que lo haré, de que no usas la ropa interior te irá peor... ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué no usaste a Jarvis para pedir la lencería si sabías las consecuencias?

Tony quedó perplejo. ¿Cómo no pensé en eso? Soy un idiota. Pensó el moreno.

-No lo había pensado...-

-Bueno, ya no importa. Que disfrutes tu semana con tangas... espero que no te irriten tanto- bromea la espía antes de salir de la habitación.

Tony se lanzó en la cama justo cuando entró su novio.

-Tony, Nat me dijo que comprara crema para irritaciones. ¿Sabes por qué?- la mueca en la cara del rubio muestra toda su confusión.

-¿Recuerdas la lencería que use hace tres días? Bueno, eran de Nat y la tome sin permiso- observa como su novio abre la boca a punto de decir algo -Shh, no quiero el discurso de tomar las cosas ajenas, ¿ok?. Nat ya me dió mi castigo... tengo que usar ropa interior de mujer por una semana- su tono de voz demostraba su sufrimiento por ese castigo.

-Bueno... tal vez luego podemos aprovechar esa ropa interior... sabes de lo que hablo, ¿verdad?- dice el rubio con un tono pícaro mientras se acerca a la cama.

-Oh, capitán. Es todo un galán- bromea el genio.

Bueno...tal vez el castigo no era tan malo si se la pasaba todo en día en la cama con su sexy novio.


End file.
